


Raining Demons on my Parade

by tisfan



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Demons, Erin!, Ew, F/F, Ficlet, I think parades are worse, Parades, Wordcount: 100-500, because really, mom-spit, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Holtzy really doesn't want to go...





	

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word fic or less
> 
> Anon asked for: did somebody say...Ghostbusters??? how about Toltzmann with 14. “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

Seriously, everyone in New York City saw the damn parade; or at least, most of them did. Some people kept up on their afternoon commute. Patty was pretty sure of that, because she’d worked for the MTA for several years and there were New Yorkers and then there were New _Yorkers_ , and that second variety didn’t let something like a supernatural event stop them from getting home or to the bars.

But given that it was on the news for a couple months afterward, even with the Mayor saying it hadn’t happened, you would think that even the dumbest, most clueless, self-centered, mocha-sippin’ idiot would not decide that throwing a parade in honor of the ghostbusters was a good damn idea.

Because it just wasn’t.

Despite that, they were being thrown a parade. And it would have been rude not to attend. Which meant that Patty had to literally drag Holtzy out from under the bed, where she clung to the leg of her four-poster like her life depended on it.

“Damn it, Patty,” Holtzy said, hooking her leg on the doorframe. “You were supposed to talk me out of this, not into it!”

“I didn’t see where that was written into the contract,” Patty said. “Now get your skinny little bitch-ass up and into your uniform! I ain’t standin’ out there in the grandstand by my own self, gorgeous and perfect as I am. Y’all is all comin’ with me. We owe these people.”

“We saved the world,” Abby said. “That should make us square and not need to go on ostentatious displays of trivial sentiment.”

“People will buy the book if you show up,” Patty pointed out, which got Abby headed in the right direction at least, squealing with glee and headed up to the second floor to get one of those endless crates of underselling Createspace oversized paperbacks. Abby yelled for Kevin -- the one thing their secretary could do right was carry heavy things. Mostly. Sometimes he walked into walls while carrying them, so there was always that.

“Jillian, you’ve got something on your cheek, just,” Erin said. She licked her thumb and wiped a bit of dirt off Holtzy’s face, which made Holtzy, in turn, gather her strength for a bolt to the bathroom to sanitize every inch of her skin because, ew, Erin-spit. It was almost as unclean as mom-spit.

“Now y’all listen up,” Patty declared, one hand bunched up in Holtzy’s shirt, the other one holding on to Erin’s wrist. “We are going to the parade and that is final.”

And then the phone rang.

“Ghostbusters, could you state the nature of your haunting?” Kevin asked. “Uh huh. Yeah, yeah… well, that sounds very scary. We’ll be right out.”

“No parade?” Holtzy asked, hopefully.

“Demon outbreak in the Bronx.” Kevin slapped the alarm button -- it was his favorite part of the job.

“No parade!” Holtzy cheered, then circled her arms around Patty’s neck and kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry, we can parade next week!”


End file.
